


Draco Malfoy Makes a Better Rabbit Than Slytherin

by talekayler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, H - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talekayler/pseuds/talekayler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up in the company of a rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoy Makes a Better Rabbit Than Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt from Huey, “Draco as a grey-haired rabbit animagus.” http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lf9nwlY4Ds1qatp9ao1_500.jpg. All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Harry yawned into his pillow, his left hand coming out to pull the soft blanket closer to him. He rubbed his nose in the material, sighing softly. The blanket quivered under his touch. Harry’s brow furrowed, but he refused to open his eyes. Whatever it was, it was probably just a remnant from his dreams.

Eventually the wiggling got to be too much, and Harry opened his eyes.

It was not, as Harry had originally thought, a blanket he had pulled close to him. It was a rabbit.

A soft, dove grey rabbit, with striking silver eyes and velvet ears. Harry blinked; he had never seen a rabbit with silver eyes. Was it a common colour for them?

The rabbit seemed frozen, staring at Harry in wide-eyed shock.

Harry shifted on the bed, sitting up to lean back against the headboard. He ran a hand through his hair, then tucked the blankets in around his hips. The rabbit, startled out of its shock, wrestled to free itself from the covers. Harry snorted with amusement as the poor thing fell head over fluffly tail out of the mound of blankets it had got caught in. Taking pity, Harry picked it up and lifted it to his chest, stroking a hand down its back in a soothing gesture.

The rabbit struggled, jumping out of his grasp and once again falling into the mess of blankets. Harry caught it before it reached the edge of the bed and maneuvered it so the flailing paws slid across his bared chest in a mockery of scratches. Gradually, its struggle decreased to the point where the creature seemed to have resigned itself to fate, the small body wrought with tension. Gently, Harry brought it back to his chest and rubbed behind its ears, calming the animal immediately and making it all but melt into him. Harry chuckled, a small rumbled of laughter that rocked the rabbit against his chest.

He peered through the small slit between the curtains that encased his bed to look out the window. The dawn was creeping through the glass pane, splashing the room with gold and pink. He rubbed a finger on the soft patch of hair on the rabbit’s forehead, then around each of the ears in a figure-eight pattern. Absently, he wondered where it –Harry decided the rabbit had to be male; it had appeared in the boys’ dormitory after all– had come from. With his curtains closed and at the height his bed was at, there was no way it would have been able to jump that height.

The rabbit shifted against him, little paws doing a step-step up his chest as it slowly crawled upwards. Harry slid his hand down its sleek back once more before cupping its rear to steady him during his ascent.

Once the rabbit had reached the top of Harry’s chest, it placed its paws on his collarbone and pushed itself upwards so that it was closer to Harry’s eye level. Harry met his gaze and blinked. The rabbit did not.

Instead, it leaned forwards and touched the tip of its nose to his.

Harry’s smile melted off his face as the rabbit rapidly became heavier, growing larger and stretching out. The ears retracted, the fur disappeared, the legs lengthened, and Harry was suddenly cupping a pert human male arse, instead of a tail adorned one. The eyes though, remained the same. And then Harry remembered why they had seemed so familiar.

Draco Malfoy spread himself out on Harry’s chest, entwined their legs and ran a finger down the line of Harry’s throat. Harry swallowed reflexively. “Good morning, Potter,” he said, as if it was common practise to appear in the bed of school rivals disguised as a rabbit.

“Er – good morning?” Harry said. His hands stayed where they were.

“Indeed. There’s nothing quite like a morning petting session,” Malfoy said with a quirk of his eyebrow. Harry flushed at the double entendre. His flush deepened when he realized Malfoy was not wearing a stitch of clothing.

Finally, Harry couldn’t take it anymore. “What are you doing in my bed – in Gryffindor tower, even – in the form of a rabbit?”

Malfoy said one word as if that would explain it all. “Pansy.”

And, Harry supposed, it did.

“She came up with the hare-brained idea,” Malfoy snorted, “to transfigure me and sneak me into your bed in the middle of the night. I can assure you that if I had known of her plan, I would not be here now.”

“Why would she sneak you into my bed? Did she hope that in fit of rage, I would recognize you, take advantage of the fact that you were defenceless and chuck you out the tower window? Or perhaps roll over on you in my sleep?”

Malfoy rolled his eyes and shifted, raising a hand to press it against Harry’s mouth to silence him. Consequently, his penis dragged across the fabric of Harry’s sleep pants, pulling on the material and stimulating his morning wood more than it needed to be. Harry gasped in air from beneath Malfoy’s hand.

“She heard a confession of mine – well, tricked it out of me would be a better word – and decided that I couldn’t be trusted to see it through.”

Harry pulled at Malfoy’s elbow, trying to get him to remove his grip. After a moment’s deliberation, he acquiesced. “What was the confession?”

Malfoy didn’t give him a verbal answer. Instead, he lowered his head and pressed their mouths together, moving his lips languorously against Harry’s in a heart-stopping kiss. His hand came up to slide through Harry’s hair and the fingers of his other hand traced circles onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry could easily see why Malfoy would like being a rabbit if this was what it felt like to get petted.

He had barely started to return the kiss, fingers reflexively tightening around Malfoy’s elbow and at the curve of his arse. Malfoy pushed back into his hand briefly, then broke the kiss with a teasing swipe of his tongue over Harry’s lips.

“Oh,” Harry said dumbly. Malfoy’s eyes sparked from the light streaming in through the curtains.

“Yes, ‘oh’,” he said, leaning in briefly to nip at Harry’s bottom lip. “And you better be saying a lot more then just ‘oh’ soon, Potter.”

“I liked you better as a rabbit,” Harry said against Malfoy’s mouth before he yanked hard on Malfoy’s arse, aligning their cocks together. Even through the material of the sleepers, the feeling was exquisite. “You talked less.”

 _fin_


End file.
